Amnesia
by TheBookWorm1718
Summary: 5 years after the defeat of the Valg, Aelin feels suffocated by her new duties as Queen and decides to leave the palace for a little while in search of a break. What she doesnt expect is for Maeve to be out in the forest waiting to capture her. What will happen when Aelin escapes after 10 years, but has lost most of her memories. Disclaimer: I do not own The Throne of Glass Series.


_Aelin:_

It's been 5 years since we defeated the Valg. 5 years since I found my mate. 5 years since I was reunited with my family. 5 years of suffocation.

Everyday is nonstop signing documents and sitting at a desk or going to meetings. It's a nightmare.

I should be out there doing something that matters like helping to build up my kingdom. These days, I rarely get to go outside, much less fight or defend my people.

The feeling of a blade between my fingers, the fire dancing across my hand, I miss it. A part of me is missing without it. It's like I'm missing a limb. I haven't been able to function properly, and it's wearing on me.

The others choose to ignore it. They trick themselves into not to seeing the bags and darks circles around my eyes. The whiteness of my face. The scowl that never seems to go away. Even Rowan, my mate and carranam, doesn't see the toll the palace is taking on me. They believe we worked too hard to achieve peace to dwell on anything bad in our new life. They've become blind.

I have to get out of here. The walls seemed to be closing in on me. Trying to suffocate me until there was no more oxygen left in my lungs.

I took off into a sprint. Guards jumped in suprise as I ran by. Visiting lords and officials froze with wide eyes at the sight of their Queen barreling past.

Not one of these thoughts crossed my head. Only the sight of that door leading to my freedom had my attention. So close. Almost there.

I heard people calling my name. "Aelin" "Aelin, where in the world are you going." "Aelin, are you okay." _No I most certainly was not okay._

No matter how many times they yelled, I never stopped until I finally reached the grand, oak doors and swung them open.

My nose was greeted by the smell of pine and snow. _I had forgotten what fresh air smelled like._

But I didn't stop there. I continued running with my immortal speed until I was far out of sight from the palace.

I just layed on the ground and laughed to myself, "Freedom has never felt so good."

Then I heard a voice I had dreaded hear again from behind me. "Enjoy it now because it won't last long." _Maeve._

Next thing I know, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head then darkness clouded my vision.

(Time Skip)

I slowly rose to consciousness only long enough to realize I was being thrown into a pitch black cell and someone was locking the door.

There were no cracks in the wall. Not a single sliver of light. Nothing.

Similar to the pits in Endovier. I survived then; I can survive now.

I fell asleep chanting two sentences over and over again. "I am Aelin Ashyrver Galathynius, Adarlan's Assassin, Queen of Terrassen, and Heir of Brannon and Mala. My flame will never be stifled."

Over and over and over again. These 22 words etched into my mind. No matter how long I was stuck here, I would never forget these words.

(10 years later)

The promise I made to myself still holds true all of this time later.

All of my memories slowly faded away into the void of darkness around me. Faces, places, names. All gone.

Only those 22 words remained forever engraved into my soul. My voice now weary and hoarse from lack of water still repeated those two sentences over and over again. "I am Aelin Ashyrver Galathynius, Adarlan's Assassin, Queen of Terrassen, and Heir of Brannon and Mala. My flame will never be stifled."

I grabbed my sharp rock and started sawing into the iron bars again. Just as I have been doing for as long as I have been here.

Then suddenly, the bar finally wore down just enough for me to bend it. I fit my arm through and bent it to feel around for the key I knew was hanging on the wall beside my cell. _Gotcha._

I grabbed the key and put it into the whole. With a screech of metal on metal, the door swung open. I ran out and snuck past the guards. Even though I had lost almost all of my memories, assassin training always sticks with you. It never seems to go away, something I was thankful for now.

Once I was out of the marble castle, I snuck through the streets of the fae kingdom and sprinted off into a run. While in my cage, I still trained (jogging in place, push-ups, crunches). I had to be ready to escape at a moment's notice. Yet another thing I was grateful for.

By nightfall, I reached what I thought was a Demi-Fae fort and walked through the wall surrounding it. I knocked on the large doors to be met with a man that looked to be in his early thirties and another older man in a wheelchair.

"Hello," I greeted, "Do you mind telling me where I am?"

They both gasped in shock. The younger one spoke up. "Aelin is it really you. It looks like you haven't aged a day."

I was taken back. _Who are these people?_ "I'm sorry, but I can't remember who you are."

He laughed. "Hello. Earth to Aelin Galathynius it's us, Luca and Emyrs. Stop joking around."

The older man, Emyrs, whispered to his companion. "Luca, remember, she's been trapped by Maeve for he past ten years. She probably lost her memories. It's most likely temporary. Go get Rowan."

 _Rowan._ I knew that name from somewhere. When I heard it, pine and snow came to mind, but I couldn't figure out why.

Then, I saw the hottest man I had ever seen walk down the stairs. He had tanned skin, green eyes, and white hair. There was a tattoo running up one side of his neck face and arm similar to the tattoos I knew were on my back.

Before I could observe any more of him, he ran up to me and pulled me into a crushing hug. Even though I felt comfortable in his arms, I still pushed him off. _Why was this handsome stranger hugging me?_

He looked down at me with hurt in his eyes. "Aelin, it's me Rowan. I've been looking for you for years."

I shook my head in confusion. "First, who are all of you. Second, why do you all claim to know me. And third, where the hell am I."

This Rowan guy looked like he was about to cry. It seemed unnatural for a tough fae like him. "Aelin, what do you remember."

"Not much all I know is that my name is Aelin Ashyrver Galathynius and I am Adarlan's assassin, Queen of Terrassen, and Heir of Brannon and Mala."

A tear leaked from one of his eyes. "You're also our savior, friend, and my mate."

I looked up at him. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything."

I went up and hugged him. He seemed suprised but returned it.

We hugged with only the sound of his tears in the room until he spoke up. "You're probably tired I'll show you to your old room.

He led me up a stair way and down a hall then opened one of the many doors on the wall.

I went and got under the blanket and he came to sit on the bed beside me. "You can come get me whenever you need anything. Just ask Luca or Emyrs, and they'll show you to my room."

He got up and kissed my head then went to leave, but I grabbed his wrist. "Will you please stay."

A small smile spread across his face as he climbed in bed beside me. Just because it felt right, I snuggled up against his chest and he slung an arm across my waist. Before I drifted to sleep he whispered something. "I love you Fireheart."

Then suddenly I remembered so many nights falling asleep just like this. Of kissing him. I didn't remember much about him, just that I would die and suffer for him. My mate.

"I love you too, buzzard."

 ***Hey y'all. The idea for this FanFiction struck me about a week ago, and I decided to finally sit down and write it. I hope y'all like it so far. Please comment if you want me to continue writing this.**

 **Also, go read my other two stories : A Repeat, and Fire Will Prevail(completed)**

 **—Anna**


End file.
